The Boy Who Would Never Love
by Faune
Summary: They always said Draco Malfoy would never love, but could a new girl change that? Harry, Hermione and Ron all have a new friend, but will she stay with them, or join Draco's side?
1. The Girl from Wagaahigan

**Note from author:** Hey y'all. Faune here, this is my very first ever fanfic. I hope it all goes down good. This story has been in my head for ages. Hopefully I can get it all down. We'll see what the readers think, so I hope some of you review it. If you get the chance, read Aurora's story…The Red Phoenix….it's a goodie. But enough! On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Well, okay, Eliwyn Turner and anything thus associated belongs to me. And my future characters, not in the Harry Potter written by the great J.K Rowling, belong to me. That's it.

**On with the story…**

_She was running through the darkness. She could not see anything, and could only feel the scrapes and pulls of the trees around her. Her breath came in shallow gasps because she had been running for what seemed her entire life. The pain in her chest was deepening, and she knew she could not continue this for much longer._

_But she must. His life depended on her._

_It was coming, and it was getting ever closer._

"Eli! Eli! Eliwyn, wake up!"

Eliwyn woke with a start, and found herself in her mother's comforting arms. She was sweating, and tears fell from her eyes in an angry torrent. Her heart was beating fast and she shook in terror. She lowered her head into her mother's arms and cried.

After a time, she spoke, "I'm alright now mom. Don't worry, just another bad dream."

"Yes, well, that's the seventh time this month. Maybe you should see a doctor?" her mother offered.

Eliwyn shook her head. "No, I don't need to see a doctor. It's just a re-occurring dream. It'll pass."

Her mother looked at her in doubt, but didn't press the subject. She nodded her head and stood. "If you say so, but I'm off to bed and you should be too. Good night my child. Tomorrow brings new challenges."

Eliwyn smiled as her mother left her room, but as soon as she was gone, it was replaced with a frown. Her heart still beat too fast, and her hands shook with fear of what chased her. She sighed; she certainly wasn't going to fall right back asleep. "Might as well get something to drink..."

She stood up and stretched her tired muscles, the little stars and moons on her pyjamas sparkled in the light from her lamp. With her feet in her slippers, she walked down the hall to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. At the table she took a sip of milk, and ran her fingers into the brown bangs that covered her forehead. These dreams had actually been coming for over two months, ever since she had gotten that letter. She sighed and finished her milk. Like usual, it did nothing for her.

The dream was never too bad, but it had developed quite a bit in the past few weeks. At first, it was the normal kind of chase that people have in their nightmares but hers somehow seemed different. Some sort of creature chased her into the forest of some strange and magical place, and in her hand she carried something warm, and round. And whatever it was, the creature wanted it, and wanted her dead. So she ran, and she ran, and of late, she has started to slow or stumble. The creature had started to advance on her, and it was going to kill her.

"Mom, here it is! Hurry or I'm going to be late!" Eliwyn looked up in glee at the sign above. _Platform 9¾, Hogwarts Express. _

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Her mother came up, pushing the trolley full of Eliwyn's belongings; a trunk full of clothing, her bag of books, her new pewter cauldron and her silver cage containing a pleasant tawny owl.

"Oh mom, isn't it a beautiful train! Much better than that _boat_ I must say, well at least no one will get sick. Too bad I can't let Tarak out though, he absolutely hates that cage."

Her mother laughed. "Eliwyn, he hasn't complained the entire way here. I'm sure he's doing just fine."

Eliwyn frowned. "Well maybe you can't tell, but I can. He hates it in there."

"Well, whatever dear. You are the one who has the luck with animals, not me. And you certainly did not get it from me. Oh dear! Look at the time, two minutes before you leave. Now, here's your ticket, leave your trunks here, they will get taken care of. And give your mother a kiss." Her mother leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "Hurry, you need to get a good seat! Good luck with your new school dear, and don't forget to write!"

"Thanks Mom, I will. I'll be alright." Eliwyn took her ticket, smiled, and then boarded the train. She quickly found a spot near a window and looked out to find her mom watching. The train whistle sounded and the last of the doors closed. After a moment, the train lurched forward and set into motion. She breathed on the window, and drew a heart in the quick fog she had created. The train quickly left the station and she could no longer see her mother.

Her mother laughed and whispered to the wind, "I love you too."

Eliwyn stared out in wonder as they traveled. There were so many different things to see; the forests, the rivers and the sky. Never before had she seen such a beautiful countryside. At her old school, it was mostly just the ocean and mountains, and it was cold. She had come from a school that had started only fifteen years before in Canada. The only reason why she was here this year was because the school had to be closed this year for repairs. Apparently at the beginning of summer, some rock trolls tried to move in. The security in the school was not as great as Hogwarts or any of the other schools, so the place got pretty messed up. All of the students, of which there was only around two hundred, were sent to the other wizarding schools around the world. Eliwyn didn't know if her friends had made it or not, but she knew that she was most excited when her acceptance letter from Hogwarts came. She knew that she would love this school.

"Excuse me dearie, would you like something to snack on?" An elderly lady pushing a trolley looked at her with kind grey eyes. Eliwyn smiled and looked at the trolley, which was full of snacks and candies.

"Oh wow, there is so much here!" Eliwyn exclaimed. She was about to say what she would like, which was of course a chocolate frog, when _they_ came in.

"Ah here it is." Draco Malfoy said. Behind him came his two blundering friends, Crabbe and Goyle. "We'll take the whole trolley." he stated, holding out a hand full of galleons.

"Now just a minute Master Malfoy, the young lady here was going to make a small selection first." the old lady said.

Draco looked quickly over to Eliwyn, who was looking at the floor. He glared at her, but she did not look at him, thus she seemed to be quite the pushover. But, he had never seen her before, which meant that she was from that Canadian school his father had been talking about earlier. According to his father, there was not a pureblood in the entire school, and therefore they were not worthy of the wizarding world. He could not fathom why the Ministry allowed these children to be distributed throughout the wizardry world. And if they were not good enough for his father, they were not good enough for him.

"Now what was it that you were going to ask for sweetheart?" the lady continued.

Eliwyn snapped out of her uncomfortable state, and answered. "Oh, a chocolate frog please…and perhaps some Sugar Snails, if you have them."

The old lady smiled and handed Eliwyn her purchase in a little brown bag. "That's three knuts please."

"Oh, umm, you wouldn't happen to have change would you?" Eliwyn reached into her small change purse and pulled out a galleon. In the corner of her eye, she saw the blond boys' eyebrows shoot up, and that gave her a small bit of happiness in her stomach.

"Of course darling, here you are."

Eliwyn took her change and dropped it into her change purse. "Thank you ma'am!" she said. She looked over at the trio of boys and smiled. "Sorry to make you wait." she said, and then turned and left that car, and continued to the front of the train.

As soon as she had closed the door between her and the boys in the other car, she let out the breath she had been holding in. She placed a hand over her beating heart, wishing it to slow. Eliwyn didn't know what had caused her to feel like this, but she suspected it was because of that boy in there, the one with the blond hair and blue eyes. True, he was good looking, but there was something about his cold eyes that worried her.

"Hey, you alright?"

Eliwyn jumped at the voice, and turned to see three people looking at her. She quickly recovered, and placed a smile on her lips. "Yes, thank you. Sorry if I startled you, I just get lost sometimes. Um, I'm Eliwyn, Eliwyn Turner."

"Pleased to meet you Eliwyn, my name's Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." the mousy looking brunette replied.

"Harry Potter?!" Eliwyn exclaimed and looked at the boy by the window with black messy hair and green eyes. "Very pleased to meet you, my parents were friends with yours! My mother is Annabelle, and my father was William."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Eliwyn, but I didn't get to know my parents, so I don't know yours." he said, almost apologetically.

"Oh, no, no, don't apologize! I'm the one who should be sorry, blundering out things when I've barely even met you. Not really the proper etiquette when first meeting people now is it."

"Hey! Have you checked your frog card yet?" Ron asked, spotting the container in her hand.

Hermione sighed. "Speaking of proper etiquette…" she mumbled.

Everyone, except Ron of course, laughed.

"Do you want to sit with us? There is always room for one more." Harry asked.

Eliwyn nodded. "Yes, thank you!" She sat down next to Hermione opposite of Ron and carefully opened her chocolate frog box. She held out her hand, and the frog hopped into her palm, then she handed the box to Ron. "You can keep the card; I've never collected them myself."

"How…how are you doing that?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Eliwyn looked up and saw that everyone was staring at the frog in her hand, which unlike most chocolate frogs, was sitting quite content in her hand. Most chocolate frogs give it one good jump before they are eaten. Eliwyn's clearly had magic in it, for it was holding itself up and looking around, but it did not make any attempt to get away.

"Oh, you mean this?" Eliwyn pointed at the frog. Everyone nodded their heads in unison, and she giggled. "Hard to say really, I've been able to do this since I was little. I seem to have an uncanny relationship with things animalistic. I guess even chocolate frogs aren't an exception."

"Do you eat it?" Ron asked.

Eliwyn laughed, "Of course! I just wait until its magic has run out. It takes a bit longer than usual, but," she paused as the frog in her hand dropped into her palm, all that was left was a husk of chocolate, "they always do."

"I don't get it. You say that happens with any type of animal? What happens?" Hermione asked.

Eliwyn shrugged. "I can just seem to connect with them. I don't know, I'm not exactly sure myself. But that's what I want to specialize in, the Care of Magical Creatures. How about all of you?"

"Well, one day I hope to get a job in the Ministry of Magic, on the department board of Muggle Antiquities. My parents are both Muggles you see, and so I already know much about them. I hope to one day end the great mysteries that they give the wizarding world." Hermione said quickly, for she was excited to say this.

Eliwyn giggled. "My mother is a Muggle, and so I know a few things about Muggles myself. And I also know that you are going to have a tough time explaining things to the magic world. They don't seem to understand the Muggle ways."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked at the two boys sitting across from them.

Both shrugged, they had no idea what they were going to do in their futures.

"Harry, is it true that you are a seeker on one of Hogwarts' teams?" Eliwyn piped up.

"Yeah, I'm on the Gryffindor team." He agreed.

"Best player they've ever had." Ron added proudly.

"Gryffindor? Oh! That must be one of the houses. I've heard about them. There's four isn't there?" Eliwyn said excitedly.

They all looked at her in wonder, before Hermione finally spoke, "You don't know about the houses?"

Eliwyn blushed. "No, I'm from the school in Canada and I've never been to Hogwarts."

At this, Hermione got very excited. "Oh! You're from Canada! I've never been there myself, but I've heard it's a gorgeous place! And that everyone is very nice. What's it like? What was your school called? What level of education do you get there? Do you have an exchange program?"

"Let the girl breathe Herm." Ron said finally. Hermione blushed and looked at her hands in her lap.

Eliwyn laughed. "That's alright. Canada is very beautiful, but I love this country as well. The people are nice, but like everywhere else there are bad apples. Our school was called Wagaahigan, it means house in Cree. Our headmistress is Lady Donahue; she has the weirdest robes of all the time! They were usually bright yellow. But she did wear pink once, on Valentines Day. She's always in the spirit of things. We haven't established a very good exchange program yet because the school has only been running for about fifteen years, and our security is lax. That's why I'm here actually. Trolls destroyed the place early this summer, so all the students had to apply to different schools. Thank goodness I got into Hogwarts. Oh, and our schools academic program is fairly good. I've heard we are a little more advanced than here, which will be nice because that means it'll be an easier year in studies."

Hermione sighed dreamily.

Ron leaned over towards Eliwyn. "She loves school way too much. Makes her a little happy thinking about it, it does." This rewarded Ron with a glare from Hermione, and laughter from everyone else.

But everyone stopped laughing when _they_ came in. It was the blond boy with the eyes like stormy clouds, and the two blundering oafs behind him. Eliwyn did not meet his eyes when he looked at her for her heart started to beat fast again. Instead she looked towards the window and what caught her eye was how tense Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten.

"I see the losers still all hang out together. And what's this, a new member of the geek squad? What, did she feel the same pity for stupid house elves as you do Granger? Or maybe she's one of Potter's fans, squealing for an autograph?" the blond boy said, which brought snickers from the two goons behind him. Eliwyn clenched her fists on her lap.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Harry warned him, his voice dropping low.

"Or you'll do what Potter? Have Granger cast a spell on me, because you certainly couldn't pull it off."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment Draco. Now if you don't mind, this car is full enough as it is." Hermione calmly said amongst the tension.

"Shut up Mudblood. It wasn't meant as a compliment." he retorted.

Eliwyn gasped at the sound of that awful insult. She looked up at Draco in surprise and found his grey eyes staring at her. Her green eyes in turn glistened with tears she was shamed to create. He hated the way that made him feel in his gut.

Everyone stared at the two, Eliwyn and Draco, as they continued to stare at each other. It was silent for a few seconds before Crabbe coughed and broke the two out of their staring contest. Draco looked around and saw that people were staring at him. He grew flustered and angry for being caught off guard.

"Come on you two, the air in here smells bad." he muttered and stormed to the other end of the car and exited quite loudly, Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind. Eliwyn watched him, and everyone else watched her watch him.

It was Harry who broke the silence. "Eliwyn, are you alright?"

Eliwyn chuckled, bringing her hands to her eyes to dry them. "That the second time today you've asked me that, and this time I'm not so sure if I am. I'll be alright. Hermione, do you always let him call you that awful name?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's not like it means anything coming from the likes of him. He's probably just mad because his father is on the run from the ministry. Not that I blame him though. It must be tough, being in the papers every day like that. Then again, that's all he did to us a few years back."

"It seems like you've all got a few problems between you. I take it this has been going on for a while?" Eliwyn said.

"Try six years." Ron replied.

"Who is he? I didn't catch his name."

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. His father is Lucious Malfoy, one of Lord Voldermorts death eaters." Harry said. Eliwyn's eyes widen in surprise, and then narrowed in disgust.

"His dad has been on the run ever since last summer." Ron added.

"He's not really running, Ron. He is just protecting he-who-shall-not-be-named. A death eater like him doesn't need to run." Hermione corrected.

Everyone shuddered. Someone who needn't fear the ministry was someone everyone else should fear.

"Yeah well, they better have upped the security at Hogwarts, or my mom is going to blow a casket. She was already reluctant to send me here again. Said I might belong better at Wurmstrang. To think I'd be that close to Krum, why I'm sure I'd wring his neck."

"Ron! Don't say such things! Krum is a gentleman, unlike you two hopeless creatures."

Eliwyn laughed along with Hermione. It was in no time before all four of them settled into a conversation filled with laughter.

No one but Harry noticed that Eliwyn did not flinch when he mentioned Lord Voldermorts name or that her eyes betrayed the fact that she kept secrets, perhaps best left undiscovered.


	2. The Sorting

**Disclaimer:** Just a reminder that I own nothing but Eliwyn.

Eliwyn's mouth was agape as they neared the castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; the majestic turrets reached towards the starry sky and numerous rooms were alight with the flickering flames of candles. The carriage rocked back and forth gently, pulled mysteriously by nothing. Eliwyn could sense there was some sort of creature tethered to each dark carriage, but she didn't mention it to the others; they might think her odd.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I remember my first time, but we went across the water with the other first years. I wonder why they didn't make you do it too." Hermione said in the silence.

Eliwyn shrugged. "It's just as impressive from here."

Hermione explained different parts of the castle to her, like Hagrid's hut and the herbology greenhouses, and also about the different teachers. It seemed that one of her favourite classes, Potions, was taught by a cruel teacher named Snape, and he always picked on Harry. Her most favourite class of all, Defence Against the Dark Arts, never had a permanent teacher so they didn't know who would be teaching this year. Eliwyn wished that her teacher from Canada was there, she was the best she ever had.

"Here we are." Harry announced as the carriage pulled to a smooth halt in front of the biggest doors Eliwyn had ever seen. Inside she could see all the trunks being piled up in a tall hallway. She jumped out of the carriage and watched as some house elves scurried to get her luggage out of the back and into the hallway with the rest of them.

At the entrance of the castle were two people; one lady had a large pointed hat, and the other was a sour looking man with a cat in his arms.

"That Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, and that's Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris." Eliwyn remembered both from their earlier explanations of the faculty.

The tall woman looked at the four of them through her round glasses and when her eyes settled on Eliwyn she approached them. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, welcome back. I trust that your summers were pleasant?"

Ron and Hermione nodded while Harry rolled his eyes. She looked at Eliwyn.

"I hope you don't find this rude child, but I don't recognize you. Are you from Wagaahigan?"

Eliwyn nodded. "My name is Eliwyn Turner."

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Turner, I trust that the others have welcomed you well?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Good, now if you don't mind children," she gestured towards the others, "your classmates are waiting for you in the Great Hall. Miss Turner, you will join the first years and some of your other classmates in the Sorting session."

"She's going to get sorted?" Ron asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. Now off with you."

Eliwyn watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked off down the hallway and then she turned and faced Professor McGonagall. She nodded and led her off down the hallway and up a set of grand stairs. At the top there were several other students, some young and some a little older from Eliwyn's school.

"Wait here." She instructed and then returned back to her post at the gate.

Eliwyn noticed a girl she knew vaguely from her old school, and struck up a conversation. It was at least twenty minutes later when the professor finally returned. She looked a bit frazzled but her voice was steady as she addressed the students in front of her.

"Everyone, your attention please, you will soon pass through these doors into the Great Hall. There you will be sorted into your house and you will join you classmates at your appropriate table. Now, if you could all remain silent, please follow me."

The group of mixed and matched students followed her into the Great Hall, with the enchanted ceiling and floating candles. Eliwyn managed to catch Harry and the others' eye as she walked past; Hermione waved and the two boys smiled at her. She felt her confidence rise a little bit.

They stopped in front of the raised area where the teachers sat, on which there was a stool and a ragged old hat. The Professor explained to them about the sorting hat, and after its beautiful song, the sorting began.

The first years went first, which only seemed fitting, and Eliwyn found herself with seven of her schoolmates at the end. She seemed to be the oldest one there.

"Samantha Cunningham." The Professor called, and a young girl nervously walked up and sat beneath the hat. It was a few moments later when she was pronounced in Ravenclaw. The table burst with cheers for their newest member from Wagaahigan.

"Eliwyn Turner."

Eliwyn raised her eyes to the Professor and took a deep breath. She began walking slowly and calmly towards the hat. In was seemed like hours she got there and was soon sitting beneath the hat. Its deep voice filled her ears; a voice she knew only she could hear.

"Well, well. Aren't you a piece of work young one? A talent unlike any other I see, gives you a bit of trouble eh? Well, that doesn't matter. You've a strong heart and determination, which can put you in only one place." And then his voice rang out for everyone else to hear. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst out in cheers, especially from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Eliwyn gave her biggest smile as the Professor lifted the hat off her head. She made her way down to where the others were and sat in the seat they cleared for her.

"Congratulations Eliwyn! It's so exciting that you are in our house!" Hermione bubbled. It seemed she was thankful that there was going to be another girl to hang around with. It was odd just being with the boys all the time.

"Congrats Eliwyn, you'll love Gryffindor." Harry smiled. Ron nodded eagerly in agreement.

The sorting continued until it was complete; there were no more students in Gryffindor, but there were several in both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There were no Wagaahigan students in Slytherin.


End file.
